Secrets
by Sivasas
Summary: When a Lucario sets out on a quest to rescue his brother, he finds out things are not what they appear to be and that the future of this whole world may in fact lie on his shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

He was searching for the answer; the answer to an event that occurred one month ago yet was so important to his life. Lucario glanced around and only saw the mountains of Snowpoint towering over him. The aura Pokémon was attempting to find any hint to the goal he would do anything to achieve. However, he saw nothing of importance. All he felt was the cold breeze tickling his blue fur. Lucario slowly closed his eyes and began to concentrate and focus his inner power; even though he could see nothing, he knew the way forward was here. Suddenly, he felt a faint presence hidden beneath the ice. Someone was running. But who was it? Lucario opened his intimidating eyes and jumped down to the area where he sensed the lone person. Thanks to his extreme speed, he found the area he was looking for with ease. When Lucario looked down he made out what appeared to be a structure hidden below the frozen land. The fighting Pokémon grinned and jumped backwards. He conjured a powerful Aura Sphere and fired it at the ice, breaking it and revealing what was hidden in the depths.

Lucario found himself in an interesting room. Surrounding him were what appeared to be frozen Pokémon from all across the world trapped in large glass containers. It was then that his eye caught something very important to him. Riolu. Without any thought, he ran to the chamber where the brother he thought he had lost forever was held. He couldn't believe his luck, he had found him! Lucario's fist was set on fire as he prepared his attack. He punched the prison from where his friend was held, melting the ice almost instantly. The Pokémon was freed; however, the saviour did not get the result he was expecting. His brother was dead. All that was left was his lifeless body. Lucario stared helplessly at the body as the freezing temperatures finally caught up to him. "No..." He muttered. "There's no way. This must be some kind of mistake!"

"So you're the intruder?" A voice called from behind him. Lucario was too focused on his brother to not notice the person sneaking up on him. He turned around and faced the person he sensed earlier. "Why are you upset about that Riolu?" The man laughed, causing the Pokémon's anger to rise to new levels. "That thing has been here for about fifty years. I don't even know why the previous owners kept it and the other Pokémon." Lucario looked oddly at the man.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a hint of aggression.

"Didn't you hear what I said? That Riolu has been here for fifty years." The man explained again. Unluckily for him, Lucario was not buying it.

"That's impossible, I've been searching for him for a month ever since they took him away. I know this is him."

The man sighed and spat on the floor, "How many times do I have to tell you? That is not your friend."

Lucario snapped and slammed the wall with ferocious force causing it to crack, "That IS my brother! I know it is him! Tell me the truth! NOW!"

The mysterious man, sensing the danger that was approaching him started to panic, "Uh... I'm... I'm sorry... I don't know. This place has been... abandoned for a year now. I'm... I'm sorry."

Lucario, overwhelmed with anger he had never ever experienced, began to cast an Aura Sphere attack. He was not prepared to let this man get away with his pitiful jokes.  
Suddenly, a different voice called from a corridor, "Calm yourself, Lucario. There is no need for violence in this place." Lucario took a few moments to take in what this new person had said and slowly calmed down, cancelling his attack in the progress. An old man revealed himself, "I know what has happened to you."

Lucario raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh? What has happened to me?"

"Fifty years ago was when your brother was taken away from you. You attempted to rescue him, no?" The old man replied. The other person was still in fear because of Lucario's actions, but he was slowly starting to relax.

"I did attempt to rescue him, but it was not fifty years ago." Lucario said, his anger completely faded away.

The old man shook his head, "You may think it wasn't, but in truth it was. I was there, my friend. I saw you destroy countless areas in this place. The commander's last resort was to trap you and activate a prototype time machine." Lucario did not respond, most likely waiting for the elderly man to continue his tale. "I see now that it flung you fifty years into the future. In this current time, this place is abandoned and is completely worthless, but the Pokémon captured still remain here. Your brother could not survive trapped in that ice.

"So... I belong in the past?" Lucario finally answered. The old man nodded. "Is there a way I can go back in time and rescue my brother?"

The old man nodded yet again, "Fifty years ago, I never agreed with what that organization did. I didn't dare quit in case they decided to hunt me down because I knew their secrets. Your only way is to find Celebi. Have you heard of that Pokémon?"

It was Lucario this time that nodded, "I have."

"Excellent. West of here lies Lake Acuity and next to it is a small glimmering forest of snow. It has been said that Celebi has been spotted roaming that area. Head there and encounter the legendary Pokémon. Explain your situation and she'll be happy to help." The elderly man explained, before coughing several times, either from his old age or the freezing temperatures.

Lucario looked up to the area where he fired his attack earlier, "I guess I will take my leave. Thank you for help."

"One last thing. When you find yourself in the past, find someone called Andrew Taylor. He is me. Explain what happened here today and he, or should I say I, will help you."

Lucario looked at the man for a brief second and gave a thumbs up. The aura Pokémon turned around and stared at his brother and placed his paw on Riolu's chest. "I will save you, brother." Lucario thought to himself, before closing his eyes and smiling for a few seconds. He turned around once again and jumped out of the abandoned facility.

"Is what you said the truth?" The first man, who had nearly gotten injured by Lucario, asked.

The old man smiled, "It is the truth. I hope he stops that evil team before they do that terrible thing they did shortly after he was transported through time."

"I hope so too." The first man replied.

Lucario was now back outside; he looked carefully around and channeled into his aura powers. He felt a powerful presence to the west. It was a Pokémon. The power must have been coming from Celebi. Lucario grinned and started to dash to the west, he had to do anything to save his brother. During his running, Lucario started to be consumed by doubts. What if what the man said was all lies in an attempt to get him out? The aura Pokémon decided to ignore these thoughts; there was a chance he was telling the truth and since this was the only way that had shown itself that would allow him to save his fallen sibling, he was going to do to believe what the man said was the truth.

Roughly ten minutes later, yet again thanks to his amazing speed, Lucario arrived at the lake. Lake Acuity was not in the condition he thought it would be, it was frozen over completely. Lucario froze for a second and started to think. It was impossible for this lake to be frozen because it was summer in Sinnoh. He knew that these areas were naturally cold but not cold enough to freeze areas; it was a rare occurrence even in the Winter. Lucario had no time to solve this mystery however, he had a time traveler to find. Lucario glared to the right and saw a sparkling forest with the trees completely covered in snow. Without any hesitation, he ran towards it.

However, in the midst of his sprinting, something massive appeared out from the ground right in front of him, causing the aura Pokémon to stop in his tracks. The creature revealed itself to be a very angry Abomasnow. "Well look what Abomasnow see here. A visitor to my lair, more like an intruder." The Pokémon said with hints of aggression to his voice.

Lucario looked up at the creature, "So, you own that forest do you?"

The monster laughed loudly, "That forest belongs to Abomasnow! Abomasnow live here ever since human invaders to Abomasnow's mountain! You will leave now or I will bury you in the snow!"

Lucario got into a defensive stance almost immediately after the Frost Tree Pokémon finished its sentence. He relocated his aura energy into his fists and feet, "Bring it on."

His competitor laughed yet again, "Abomasnow think you are fool!" The Pokémon started to dash at a surprisingly fast speed in an attempt to punch Lucario with incredible strength; however, Lucario dodged it with ease and started his own attack by sprinting at the large monster and attacking it with a powerful Force Palm attack. Abomasnow didn't see the attack coming and began to roar in pain, but the fight was not over. "You got lucky! Abomasnow really mad now, he destroy you!"

Lucario shook his head, "You don't have that much brain cells do you?" His insult caused the large and more menacing Pokémon to began to charge Lucario yet again, its power and speed fueled by its rage. Lucario smiled and dodged the attack yet again. "You can't keep up with me, why even try? Just give up and avoid the embarrassing defeat."

"Abomasnow get you!" Abomasnow yelled. Lucario let out a long sigh and dodged the Pokémon's attacks without really trying. The fighting type eventually got bored with the ice type's attempt to attack him and attacked him with another Force Palm. Abomasnow crashed down on the floor almost replicating an Earthquake attack and fainted. While the Pokémon was falling down in defeat, Lucario was already walking away towards the forest, grinning in the process. It wasn't long before he found himself in the freezing forest.

Lucario carefully looked around the woods, he felt something... off about it. He had no time to see what was different about this place, he had to find the time traveler at all costs. Suddenly, he felt a faint presence echoing through the forest; Lucario attempted to use his aura to see if anyone was there, but it failed. He was almost certain somebody was watching his every action, but who? He felt their presence in the wind not even for a second. The master of aura channeled a some of his energy to his fists and feet in case of an ambush. He started to walk deeper into the forest, keeping a close eye on his surroundings; the person following Lucario could reveal itself at anytime.

Moments passed with no interesting event occurring. Lucario started to question what these two presences were; he felt a powerful one when he left that underground facility and he felt a smaller one earlier. Out of nowhere, an extraordinary power roared from the center of the forest, almost overwhelming the aura Pokémon with the sudden burst of power; moments later, a blast of dark energy was heading right towards Lucario. With quick retaliations, he dodged it. The power he felt was still lingering, but it was fading fast; he had to see what was going on before it was too late. Lucario activated his extreme speed and found himself in the epicentre of this event nice and fast. He hid behind a rock to avoid detection for now. He quickly looked around and saw a tall man hidden within a dark robe with odd patterns that seemed to stare right into Lucario's eyes. He then saw what he was here for. Celebi. However, the Pokémon appeared to be immobilised by some dark energy; Lucario found then the source of the incredible power. Darkrai. But, what was a Darkrai doing under the command of a trainer?

"Stop resisting, Celebi. You're mine. Avoid anymore pain and come under my control." The sinister man yelled at the screaming Pokémon. Darkrai strengthened his magic causing the time traveler even more pain.  
Lucario decided enough was enough and conjured up an Aura Sphere; he fired it at a decent speed at Darkrai who was still focusing on Celebi. Darkrai was hit and the man was left confused and angered. The blast from Lucario disrupted Darkrai's concentration and the magic paralyzing Celebi weakened greatly, allowing the Pokémon of time to break free from its bonds.

"Who's there?!" The man shouted clenching his fists, he then spotted Lucario grinning. "Ah, what a surprise. A Lucario. Come to the defense of Celebi, eh? Well, you've only delayed the inevitable my friend. You got lucky catching my Darkrai off guard like that, but he can easily defeat you. My interest is not in you, so I suggest you leave before you get terribly hurt." The man warned Lucario; he proceeded to turn around to face Darkrai, revealing his long green hair. Darkrai was restoring its dark powers back to normal so it could attack Celebi again. The aura Pokémon felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

Celebi bowed while in midair, "I thank for you help, Lucario. I suggest we both leave before that Darkrai gets back to full power. He'll be unstoppable then."

Lucario nodded and smiled, "Lead the way."

"Of course." The small green time traveller giggled before flying off towards the exit of the forest. Lucario followed. Luckily for the duo, the man was too focused on Darkrai's recovery for his plans and completely forgot about Celebi.

The two of them easily made their way outside of the forest and Celebi flew around Lucario, "I can't thank you enough for back there. The pain was unbearable. How can I ever pay you back?"

Lucario smiled in his mind, he knew what he wanted, "There's one little favor I'd like you to do for me if you don't-" Lucario suddenly stopped his speech which left his small friend confused. He felt the presence again; not the presence of Darkrai, the faint power he witnessed earlier. It was growing larger at incredible speed.

"Get ready, something's going to attack us." Lucario warned the traveler of time, leaving it even more confused. Regardless, Celebi trusted his words and looked around. The ground started to shake slightly; Lucario then realized that this presence was underground all this time. With incredible strength, it busted out of the ground revealing itself in front of the duo. Lucario and Celebi were left speechless at what being they eyeing down at them.


	2. Chapter 2

The duo gazed at the monstrosity that had revealed itself to them. Celebi shivered with fear as the frozen boundary roared in anger. The ancient and terrible beast known as Kyurem stared at its two new victims. "K...Kyurem?! What is a Pokémon that belongs in the Unova region doing here?!" Celebi struggled to say, still shaking out of pure fear.

Kyurem began to smile quite creepily, "I'll tell you what I want, Pokémon of time!" The boundary Pokémon stopped speaking for a matter of seconds before raising its voice, "I want to go to the past!"

"The... past?" Celebi replied.

"Let me tell you a little story. Originally, I, Zekrom and Reshiram were once one being. One of the most powerful beings in the universe. Our power used to grow so tremendously high that it was quite possible we became even stronger than the original one. Due to an unfortunate 'accident' in Unova, Zekrom and Reshiram have perished." Kyurem explained, glaring at the scared Celebi. "Now you, little time travel Pokémon. Send me to the past! NOW!"

"I'm not going to let you do that." Lucario said, before grinning. Kyurem shifted its eyes over to Lucario and laughed. "You think I'm joking? Bring it on." Kyurem suddenly jumped backwards and within a matter of seconds began to cast an Ice Beam attack and fired it a second later. Lucario successfully managed to avoid it, even he himself was surprised at the speed of that ability. Lucario decided to counterattack with his signature Aura Sphere, the blue ball of amazing energy launched towards the legendary Pokémon at a fast speed, but the boundary of ice laughed as jumped out of the way. The aura Pokémon was quick to retaliate and began to charge at the dragon with his extreme speed, hoping to use this as a boost to his Force Palm attack; he jumped towards the monster, moving his fist back and then forward in an attempt to hit the staring and rather large being. What Lucario hit was not what he expected; he hit what seemed to be a magical shield that didn't budge an inch when he hit it. Kyurem was using Protect. Lucario back flipped backwards and started to show his decreasing strength as he panted heavily. His enemy however, was still grinning wickedly before deciding to finish this once and for all by forcing several rocks out of the ground to circle around him before freezing them completely. The boulders were reforged to have deadly icicle spikes that could penetrate any armor. These foul creations flew over to Lucario's position before spinning rapidly around him in a circle similar to what they were doing to Kyurem movements ago. Lucario then knew what the boundary Pokémon was doing; Glaciate. Celebi watched in horror as the weapons of destruction stopped in their path; the spikes facing Lucario. They were going to strike any moment. Lucario closed his eyes and accepted his fate; he had no strength left at all, the cold winds had boosted Kyurem's powers and decreased his; he had failed to save his brother and he had failed to protect Celebi.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "STOP!" It was Celebi, it couldn't take the horror it was seeing before its eyes anymore. Kyurem looked slowly over to the small time traveler. "Stop it Kyurem! I will take you to where you need to go as long as you don't hurt Lucario." Within a second of the panicking Pokémon finishing its sentence, the Glaciate boulders fell to the floor.

Kyurem laughed, "Very well, time traveler. Listen to my words carefully. Take mr 50 years into the past. It was at that time where Reshiram and Zekrom perished. It has been too long. I crave their power... What are you waiting for?"

Celebi shivered due to Kyurem's foul voice as well as the extreme cold that she felt. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Very well. I will do as you wish."

Kyurem grinned wickidly. Celebi gathered energy from inside and morphed it into a magical ball. This ball was growing larger every second before Celebi launched it to the ground. This 'portal' glowed magnificently and Kyurem was satifised, "Excellent work."

Just as Kyurem stepped through the portal, Lucario managed to barely stand up. Lucario's sight and hearing were damaged during the fight but he remembered hearing a portal fifty years to the past, the portal he wanted to go through. Without thinking, Lucario gathered his remaining strength and entered the portal, not knowing Kyurem had just entered because of his weakened sight. Celebi floated there, frightened. Her plan was to sent Kyurem to a living hell. To an event that took place in the past. She sent Kyurem there, but Lucario, not knowing of her plan, followed him.

Lucario awoke and gazed around and saw only volcanoes around him. Where was he? He tried to remember what had happened, but his mind couldn't remember anything that happened after his defeat thanks to Kyurem. Suddenly, a voice startled him, "She tricked us."

Lucario was still injured and it hurt to speak, "K...Kyurem?!"

"You've been out for weeks." He replied before looking around. "I now know what that time traveler was trying to do to us, she wanted to trap us in this horrible past!"

"She tricked us? But I saved her! I understand why she would do this to you, but why me?!" Lucario yelled, enraged by this supposed betrayal.

Kyurem did not bother to answer his question, but behind Lucario's back, he grinned. _It appears he'll be of more use to me than I thought._ Kyurem then slowly turned to face Lucario who was scanning his wounds, "It appears we have no choice but to work together to get out of this hell."

Lucario stood up quickly but grabbed his arm in pain, "Work.. Work with you?! Never!"

Kyurem shook his head, "You have no choice. We must work together or we'll both die." Kyurem stepped forwards and launched a beam of ice, freezing a lake full of lava with his power. "This way. I might know a way to get out of this."

"Oh?" Lucario said, "If anything, I think you're leading me into some sort of trap."

The ice dragon stopped and sighed, "How many times must I tell you, aura Pokémon? We must work together to get back to the future. This is no time for me to do any betrayal." Lucario closed his eyes, he did have a point. But, where exactly were they? He decided to take in his surroundings a bit more, he saw the scorched ground he was standing on, it felt as if it was supposed to be hot, but Kyurem's presence must have cooled it. Volcanoes were in the distance, or were they mountains? The fighting type's kind were not known to reside in this type of environment.

He decided enough was enough, "Kyurem. Do you know where we are?"

Kyurem instantly stopped, "We are in the past. This is the creation of our planet by Arceus himself. I have a feeling that he himself is our ticket out of here, after all, he is the god of all things."

Lucario nodded, this wasn't the series of events he had planned, but he had to deal with it.


End file.
